


The Spellman sisters

by boo_thang



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1980s, Asian-American Character, Bikers, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Dark Betty Cooper, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Phone Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Underage Sex, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_thang/pseuds/boo_thang
Summary: Betty fell in love with a biker, her adoptive father won't allow this relationship. Is she ready to get out from her comfort zone for the love she just met? Veronica never felt like this when he's around, but the red hair girl is... everything. What her adoptive father will thinks if she dates a girl?





	1. Holding Out For A Hero

            In 1984, Riverdale was a town where all the youth loved to dance and stayed up night long. Everyone reunited to dance at the Wyrms, everyone except the daughters of the Spellman. M. Spellman wasn't a man who will let his daughters to go out. At night, he was making sure that his daughters were locked in their room and they had no way out. No boys were allowed to approach his babies girls.

The older one was Sabrina, his biological daughter. Long brown dyed hair, big lips that every boy dream to kiss it, she had the perfect body. Her Asian side was her charm, everyone liked it. His second daughter, Veronica was adopted by M. Spellman after her parents lost all their money and couldn't raise her like they wanted. Raven dark hair, always wearing her pearls necklaces from her biological parents, Veronica had a Latina charm. She reflected the confident, she scared of nothing. Actually that what she tried to convince herself. The youngest and the problematic one, Elizabeth, her family called her Beth. Blond hair, flower dresses, pink soft lips, she was the perfect girl next door. This is not how her adoptive father saw her. She wasn't enough, she wasn't like Sabrina and Veronica. When her parents died suddenly and mysteriously, she was put in a foster home, M. Spellman decided to adopt her, but now he's rough on her. Sixteen years old, Beth thought she will be free of that cold world where she's living. She wanted to run away from the Spellmans.

It was midnight, the girls shared the same room. Beth was looking at the window, they could see the Wyrms from their big house. Under the street light, Beth could see the one she always wanted. The one who will be her hero and will save her from this prison cell she used to call. Jughead Jones, leader of Southside Serpents, he was mysterious. He was always wearing a crown on his dark black hair. His leather jacket was always on. From her window, she was looking at him smoking with his friends. If only she could talk to him, she will never be allow to. Veronica saw her observing Jughead. ''He's bad for us. Dad won't let us to go there. We can't talk to boys and you know it.''

Beth looked at her sister. She was wondering a lot of thing, but she was wondering if she will find love. ''Do you think I will find love somewhere?''

''Dad will finds you love. You are already engaged to Archie Andrews, the boy next door. He's nice, rich and Dad love him. I'm engaged to Reggie, do you want to switch?'' Veronica was trying to clean up their rooms. ''Okay, Sabrina would you please clean up a little bit. I'm tired...''

While the girls were fighting, Beth looked at Jughead, she saw him talking to Archie. She didn't know they were friends. The girls went to sleep, Beth wasn't able to sleep, she wanted to get out of the house. She found a way how to unlock the door. Maybe, her father wants her to be a virgin forever, but Beth won't let this happen. Archie won't be her first, she already chose someone. The man with the beanie. She succeed, she unlocked her door. She was trying to get out but she bumped into her aunt Hilda.

''Beth?'' Hilda looked at Beth and she understood what she was trying to do. She put one finger on her mouth and went to bed.

Beth realized she could run away. She got out of her house. She was so happy to be free. She took a deep breath, she never realized how the night could be so cold. While she was walking to go to the Wyrms, she saw couple making out in the street, teenagers drinking and doing drugs, bikers looking at her and some were dancing. She wanted to dance like them. They were dancing on the hits of the 80's. Beth started dancing with them, she was trying to follow the movement. A red hair girl spotted Beth. ''Damn Christian girl! You're good with your hips. Shake that body.''

Beth was having so much fun, she never felt like this. Someone went behind her and started dancing with him. He was super sexy. ''My name is Chuck. What's yours?''

''Beth'' She turned around and started to kiss him. They were kissing languorously. ''I'm sorry, I never done that. I have to go.'' Beth ran outside. She realized that she wasn't in her comfort zone. She started to panic. She was trying to get back at her house.

Chuck grabbed her by the hips. ''Who said you were allow to run away? I'm not done with you. The night still young.''

''I have to go. Nice to meet you Chuck. But I have to go, I sneak out of my house, but if my father knows I'm here...'' Chuck hold her , so she couldn't go. ''Let me go!''

The red hair girl saw what was happening. ''Chuck! Let her go!'' She went to find help.

''Beth! You were teasing me and now you want to go. It doesn't work like that.'' Chuck kissed her aggressively. Beth was scared. Suddenly, two bikers grabbed Chuck and started punching him.

''The boss said you are making trouble. You know what we do when someone is making trouble.'' They were punching him so hard. Chuck started bleeding in the face. Beth couldn't let this happen. She stood between the two bikers and Chuck. Not on purpose, one of them punched Beth in the face. She fell on the ground. ''Oh no! I'm so sorry little girl. It wasn't on purpose.''

''Venom! You messed up. Should you be hit like Chuck?'' Beth heard a boy talking. She tried to look who was it. She couldn't see very well. ''Take that boy. I don't want to see him here anymore.'' He bend down and talked to Chuck. ''Listen, next time you harassed this pretty girl, you got shot. It was your second strike. Take him!'' Beth felt someone coming closer to her. ''Thanks to Cheryl, she called me. She said you were in trouble with Chuck. Never tease him. He get horny very fast. It's not a place for you here.'' He helped her to get up. She felt in love just saying him in real. He caressed her cheek. ''I'm Jughead Jones.''

''Elizabeth, but my family called me Beth.'' They were hypnotized by each other.

''I will call you Betty. It's better for you, it's sweet.'' He unattached her ponytail. ''Let your hair down, you look prettier.'' She smiled at him, she had butterflies in her belly. He smiled at her. When she saw his smile, she bit her lips. She was hungry of him. Before she go, he kissed her on the hand. ''I want to see you again. I will find you Betty.''

Betty went home, her sisters weren't asleep. ''Beth? Where you were? We were worry! What are you doing outside in the middle of the night.'' Veronica asked. Betty didn't wanted to answer.

In the morning, they all went to breakfast at Pop's. M. Spellman explained to his daughters that he have to go for a business trip, but he doesn't want his daughters to break the rules. He trusted Betty and Veronica, but Sabrina was the rebel one. ''Listen up girls! I will be gone for a while, your aunts Hilda and Zelda will take care of you. Before you say anything Sabrina, I know you are all grown up, but I protected you. I don't want to come back and see one of my daughters miserable.'' Betty was drinking her strawberry milkshake, she stayed quiet until she saw him.

Jughead was putting his jacket back on. He was with some bikers, but when he saw her, everything stopped. He looked into Betty's eyes. His heart melted away, he couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't the same when he was around her. ''Hey Betty!'' Jughead said with the biggest smile he could have. Betty started blushing. Her sisters noticed what was going on. Her father noticed too. He wasn't thrilled.

''Excuse me young man. Who said you were allow to talk to my daughter? Her name is not «Betty», it's Elizabeth and if you think I would let my daughter to date you, you're wrong. She will never be with a Southside Serpents Biker.'' M. Spellman said with anger. He looked at his daughter, he was disappointed. Jughead went out of Pop's. Betty followed him. M. Spellman stopped her. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm tired of being control by you or anyone. I'm going with him. You like it or not, I think I fell in love.'' Betty said. She went out, Jughead was surprised to see her. ''Can I joined you?'' She sat behind him on his bike.

''You fall in love with everything! I won't let you go with that boy!'' Jughead asked to his bikers to stop M. Spellman. ''She's my daughter! I'm calling the cops! Stop him! He's taking my daughter away.''

Jughead and Betty went away. It was the first time she felt the real freedom. This is how their love story began and it will last forever...


	2. You Can't Stop The Beat

            Away from her problem, Betty decided to left her adoptive family. At the Wyrms, Jughead was living upstairs with his «sister» Cheryl, the girl who saved Betty last night. Cheryl was a close friend to Jughead, they were barely raised together. Nobody could date Cheryl without Jughead's blessing. On the orders of Jughead, Betty will borrow Cheryl's clothes. ''This is my room and here this is my clothes. I like to wear red and black. What's your color?'' Betty pointed her dress. It was pink. ''Wear this. I think you might like it. You will be so hot with a leather skirt. Jughead will be so horny just seeing you.'' Betty didn't said a word, but Cheryl saw in her face she was embarrassed. ''Don't tell me, you still virgin. I saw you dancing and no virgin will dance like you did.'' Cheryl let Betty changed herself. Betty put the leather skirt, a low-necked shirt and high boots. She felt so uncomfortable.

Betty went downstairs, Cheryl was the first to saw her. She was surprised to see Betty hot. While Betty was waiting for Jughead, Cheryl did her makeup. Betty let down her hair. She had straight hair, red lips and Smokey eye makeup. Jughead saw her. The time stopped, Jughead had his eyes on Betty, he wasn't able to talk. ''Am I okay?'' Betty asked, she was blushing every time Jughead looked at her. He took her hand.

''You are perfect.'' He kissed her on the cheek. ''Are you ready?''

Sabrina and Veronica came in the Wyrms, Betty was surprised to see them. ''What are you doing here?'' Betty asked them. Veronica saw Jughead, she smiled at him. It was the first time she was attracted to someone. Jughead smiled at her, she bit her lips. ''What are you doing here?'' Betty said again.

''Betty, is he the guy we saw last day at Pop's?'' Veronica asked. Betty nodded. Veronica came closer to Jughead. ''Nice jacket.'' Veronica complimented. While she was flirting with him, Betty was looking at them and was jealous. She joined them.

''Hey Jughead, we were supposed to go somewhere. I'm ready.'' Betty embarked behind him on his bike. They went to the Sweet River, a place where Betty wasn't allow to go. She was living in sin. Being with Jughead was a sin of the eye of her father, Betty was the sinner. Jughead put a blanket on the ground. He held out his hand to Betty. He took off his jacket. Betty was admiring his muscles. She was appreciating everything from him. He cuddled her. He put his hand under Betty's shirt and grabbed her breast. Betty stood back. ''I'm a virgin. I never had sex and my father won't allow me to have sex.'' She was so embarrassed.

''Betty, it's okay if you don't want to. I was excited. You are so beautiful and dressed like that. You are very sexy Betty.'' Jughead cuddled her and kissed her on the neck while they were watching the sunset. He was super horny, it was hard for him. He wanted to give the world to Betty, he was falling in love with her. ''I think I might be in love with you.'' He said to her. Betty looked at him. ''I love you Betty.''

Betty kissed him. ''I love you.'' Betty decided to take off her shirt. ''Fuck this, we're having sex tonight.'' Jughead put his pants down. He unzipped Betty's skirt. Jughead put two fingers in her. ''What are you doing?'' Betty asked.

''Calm down, I'm trying to make you excited.'' Jughead kissed her, she lay down. He gave her kisses on her body. He started biting her neck. He went down on her, he opened her legs. ''Don't worry.'' He started eating her. Betty was moaning. Jughead decided to penetrate her. She stopped him.

''Does it hurt?'' She asked, she was nervous.

Jughead looked at her. ''No it doesn't. If it hurts, you just have to stop me. I will be gentle with you I promise.'' He kissed her. ''Are you ready?'' She nodded. He went gentle with her. When he penetrated her, Betty took a deep breath. He was in her. ''Are you okay?'' She nodded again. ''I don't want to hurt you. We can stop if you want.'' Betty kissed him.

"Don't stop." Betty said in his ear. He started moving his pelvis. He kissed her on the neck while he was doing it slowly. Betty began to be uncomfortable. Jughead noticed, so he stopped. "What are you doing? Have you done?"

"No, but you aren't having pleasure. I really don't want to hurt you. We should stop for today." Jughead got out of her. They put their clothes back on. "You should go home. I know you don't want to see your father, but he's a good man. He loves you. You are his daughter, he took care of you." Betty nodded.

Jughead brought her back home. Betty kissed him. "Promise me that I will see you again." Betty said. Jughead looked at her and kissed her.

"I promise. I love you Betty." Jughead said before leaving.

When she entered her home, Betty felt so much love in her. Her aunt Hilda saw her. "Did you see your clothes? Come! Change yourself, before your father sees you. He's very mad." Betty put her flower dress back on. She did her ponytail and washed up all her makeup on. Her father came back from work. He didn't went to his business trip, because of Betty.

"Father." Betty said when she went downstairs. She wanted to give him a hug, but instead he slapped her. Everyone was stunned.

"Don't ever do this. If you ever see this boy again, I send you to a boarding school." M Spellman wasn't joking about it. He was so mad at Betty.

Betty ran to her room, she was crying. Her father never slapped her, it was the first time. She started writing in her diary. She wrote about her first time with Jughead. She wanted more of him. Her naughty thoughts were a big part of her diary.

_"Dear diary,_

_I want to see him again. I'm in love. His dick was a little big for me, but I think it's perfect for me. I have to learn how to suck it. Sabrina talked to me about this once, I should ask her some advices. If father knows that I lost my virginity with biker, he will kill me. But I love Jughead. I was ready, because it was Jughead."_

Betty fell asleep. Veronica came back from the Wyrms with Sabrina. "You should stop flirting with him. He had no interest in you. Beth loves him." Sabrina said. They entered in their room and saw Betty sleeping. "I love our baby sister. She's so cute when she's sleeping." Sabrina fell asleep in her bed. Veronica decided to clean up the room and found Betty's diary. She started reading it. When she saw the part where Betty is saying that she had sex with Jughead, Veronica was jealous. She wanted Jughead and all for herself.

In the morning, Betty woke up and noticed that her diary was gone. She looked everywhere in her room. Her aunt Zelda called her. Betty went downstairs and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Her family was sitting all together. Betty sat down next to Sabrina. She noticed that her father was looking her and he seems pretty mad. She started eating her breakfast. "Don't you have something to say to your father, Elizabeth?"M Spellman asked. Betty didn't understand what he was saying. She said nothing. M Spellman showed her the diary. "Is that yours?" Betty nodded, she was embarrassed. "Do you have an explication?" Betty stood up and wanted to go away. M Spellman stopped her. "You have to tell me what's going on with you."

"Yes, I lost my virginity. Yes, I had sex with a biker. Yes I loved it. I love him. He loves me. We are in love. What's wrong with being in love?" Betty explained.

M Spellman looked at his youngest daughter. "Thanks Veronica for giving me this diary." Betty looked at Veronica so mad. M Spellman started hitting Betty. He punched her in the face. Betty started crying. He was hurting her. She was in pain. He hit her with a belt. Betty started begging him to stop, but he wasn't listening her. He was kicked her with his foot. "You deserves this! You should have go behind my back." Betty was screaming of pain. She stood up, he grabbed her and slapped her. He pushed her on the ground.

Sabrina tried to stop him. "Stop hitting her! She's my little sister!" M Spellman pushed Sabrina away. He took the belt and slapped Betty's face with it.

Suddenly, there was a shot. It was Jughead. He pointed his gun on Betty's father. "Don't ever touch her." He said. Cheryl helped Betty to get up. They went to the Wyrms. Betty was full of injuries. Cheryl tried to do everything she can to help her. When Betty was healing enough, she was sleeping in Jughead's bed. Jughead joined her. Betty started crying on his shoulder. "I'm here Betty. I love you."


End file.
